Is This Real Life?
by oahfoah
Summary: With a deep sigh, he reached into the depths of his memory and imagined what should have been. Post "Reset" one shot.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Warehouse 13, would I be writing this? Okay, maybe. But would I be publishing it here when it could actually be part of the show? **

**Just a little something I wrote when I was bored. Reviews are awesome.**

* * *

><p>Dark, heavy clouds blackened the world around him. Not even the stars could break the spell. With a deep sigh, he reached into the depths of his memory and imagined what should have been. This time of year, Gemini, the twins, would be visible high in the sky with its luminous neighbors. Orion's Belt would be coasting the horizon, pointing toward the Big Dipper, showing weary travelers the way home.<p>

Soft footsteps drew him out of his imagination, the sky becoming black once more. Without looking, he knew who it was. She couldn't sleep, and neither could he. Neither could any of them.

"It's so dark," she whispered, as if afraid to startle him.

He hummed his agreement but still didn't turn to look at her. He didn't want to see her sad eyes, nor did he want to see his own face reflected on hers.

Minutes passed in silence. She took up her position a few steps behind him, staring out into the nothingness, occasionally stealing a cautious glance at him. He concealed his sense of déjà vu; recognizing the same spots as just two years ago, staring at the stars, wondering if all the changes were going to be worth it. He repressed a shudder at the memory. It seemed so long ago now.

Eventually, she rubbed her arms and informed him that she was going inside to make some hot chocolate, and asked if he would like some. He frowned; it was hot and humid outside, a byproduct of the oncoming storm, no doubt, and shook his head. He was content where he was; he didn't want comfort food or drinks.

Her quiet footsteps pattered away until they became muffled from the carpet and he could no longer hear them. He was alone again with the darkness and his thoughts.

The ones that hadn't changed at all since earlier that day. Just a few hours ago, really. When She left.

And he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. He missed her, of course he missed her. She is – was – his partner and friend. Best friend. Practically his sister, in fact. Of course he missed her.

But that didn't mean he wasn't angry with her. For taking the burden of someone else almost destroying the world on her shoulders alone. For convincing him to stay just minutes before she, herself, resigned. For not saying goodbye.

He took a deep breath and blinked back his tears. He wasn't going to cry for her. It's not as if she was dead. Just distraught. Confused. She needed time, he tried to convince himself, she's coming back. But what if she didn't? What then?

He nearly jumped when a cookie presented itself in front of him, held by a small, pale hand.

He took it with a forced smile. A ghost of a smile crossed her features before she sipped at her mug of hot chocolate. He took a tiny bite of the cookie and relished in the simple chocolate chip recipe Leena made earlier, when they finally arrived back at the B&B. Apparently satisfied that he was eating, she turned on her heel and walked back toward the inner sunroom.

"What if she doesn't come back?" All his fears and concerns expressed in those six words. He felt like a little kid again, worried that his dog was going to be taken to that farm they never come back from. At least his voice didn't crack, he thought numbly.

She turned to him at the sound of his faint voice, although said nothing at first. His back was still to her, the half eaten cookie barely held in his limp grasp. "She'll be back," she said firmly.

He bowed his head in shame. He could barely get his head around the recent events. Yet she was so sure. How could she be so sure?

"She belongs here," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "She knows that. She'll be back."

"How do you know?" He asked, his voice louder and yet weaker as he turned quickly to the young girl. Lightning lit up the room and for a split second he met her eyes. Then he realized she didn't. She had no clue. She was merely putting on a brave face for him. Because someone in the team had too. And a second later the look was gone, replaced with the wall she had years of experience building. He almost thought he imagined her internal confusion. Almost.

She gave him one of her clever smiles and told him the answer he needed, even if she wasn't quite sure of the sincerity anymore, "We're a family. She'll be back."


End file.
